


Learn to ask

by chancellorxofxtrash (PhoebeMurdivine)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Ladd and Layla were also platonic, Lua and Who are platonic, Multi, Sedoretu, Threesome - F/M/M, idk what am I even doing anymore tbh, what even is this format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMurdivine/pseuds/chancellorxofxtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are usually changing a lot around Who, and he has to learn how to ask questions sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn to ask

**Author's Note:**

> Sedoretu AU:
> 
> http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sedoretu

3

 

Ladd and Leila were both Mornings, obviously. Radiantly walking down the street, both of them linking their arms into Who’s arms, laughing. Neither of them had said anything, ever. Who barely dared to hope, but sometimes he felt like the other two had taken it for granted.

Maybe all three of them had taken each other for granted.

_ We’ll come back for you, we just have to get out of here. _

Who never knew how did they get this note to his bed. He never knew why they had to get out from there. He never knew what their problems were.

He never knew how Leila died.

They never talked about the future before.

And they didn’t do it after either.

 

2

 

Ladd crawled into his bed once.

As in, he literally climbed up to his small apartement’s window, and crashed on to Who’s bed, sleeping there.

He had ended up spiralling down in his more homicidal ways after Leila’s death, the other Morning of this almost-something.

That’s all this was now wasn’t it? An almost.

A never.

“Heya Who? Don’t die okay? Unless I kill you.”

Who froze on the ground where he was sitting - seeing as Ladd was taking up his place in his bed.

“...I’d prefer if you wouldn’t.”

“Yea, yea. And I don’t exactly want to kill you either. Just sayin’. If you ever have stupid thoughts come to me instead.”

“...thanks for the offer. Go to sleep Ladd, you are drunk.”

 

1+1

 

Who couldn’t exactly pinpoint what changed. Ladd still came around, dragged Who with himself, but things were different. Maybe the way Ladd touched him less, even causally. Sure, he didn’t go _ too _ distant, but pats on the back are not the same as casually looping an arm around Who’s shoulders. Things really, really changed.

It was hard to pinpoint how, because Ladd could not be pinpointed.

Then again, Who didn’t ask.

There never was anything there was there.

So there was nothing to be lost in the end.

 

1+2

 

Lua was beautiful, and an Evening, and by the time Ladd introduced her to who, he was already smitten with her.

He’s gonna kill her one day, he said, and she smiled blissfully.

It would have been a lie to say that Who didn’t think of that night, Ladd being drunk in his bed.

“I’m gonna marry her. And one day, when we are the last people on the world, I’m gonna kill her last.”

He grinned, but there was a softness in his eyes that Who immediately realised, and Lua leaned into his touch.

It would have been a lie to claim that he did not think of that time, Ladd on his bed, drunk, saying those things about killing Who. Maybe this is who Ladd really needs, and not… well, Who.

 

1+2+1

 

Who legitimately thought that Graham would end up in a relationship with them. True, he did not see him together with Lua, but come on, Graham never stopped buzzing around Ladd when they were around. He never saw the same softness in Ladd’s eyes when he looked at Graham, as he saw when he looked at Lua.

This time, he did ask.

“So. Graham?”

“Huh? What about him? Quite a unique kid isn’t he?”

“I mean that you, and Lua and him…”

Ladd looked at him blinking for a few minutes before chuckling.

“Oh no. That’s not gonna happen.”

And that was it, Ladd immediately changed the subject.

 

2+1

 

Lua came over to her room with a puzzle, sitting down without a word, starting to assemble it.

“Uh… I don’t think you need my help, so… sorry but, why are you here?”

Who was probably getting better at asking questions, and Lua looked up at him with a serene smile.

“I was bored alone. Ladd won’t be back until tomorrow… do you want to learn how to assemble a white puzzle?”

Who stood up, walked over, and sat down next to Lua.

“Do you think you two will find more people with you?”

Lua didn’t look up, but patted a few pieces with her fingers thoughtfully.

“We are not looking. If it will happen, I don’t think we’d mind. But we don’t need others.”

And that was all, they returned to Lua trying to teach him how to play with an all-white puzzle.

He wasn’t quite sure he understood her explanation, but they continued the next day too, and Ladd found them like that, deep in conversation over the puzzle.

 

3

 

Who had to learn how to ask.

Because this was starting to be… familiar in a way.

This time, it wasn’t him who was in the middle, it was Ladd, who hooped one arm around Lua’s waist, and another one around Who’s, pulling both of them after himself.

It somewhat weirds him out when they talk about Ladd killing Lua one day, but he is getting used to it. Ladd still pulled Who behind himself into different situations.

He had to learn how to ask Ladd what was going on, but he was just slowly getting there. Asking Ladd to clarify things was just simply a question that wasn’t easy to ask.

Lua and Who were sitting on a sofa when Ladd stormed in, and basically lied across their laps, his head on Lua’s knees, his legs over Who’s thighs, and Who just sighed.

“You know you could have asked me to move over.”

“What on earth would I do that for? This is the most comfortable like this.”

“I thought resting in Lua’s lap would be enough.”

“Well… maybe. But choosing between just being in Lua’s lap, or being in both of your laps, the second is more tempting, you get it?”

And yeah.

Who was starting to get it.

 

3+?

 

Will there ever be a fourth one?

Who didn’t know. But he didn’t need to ask this again, he knew: neither of them knew the answer.

They didn’t mind being like this, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
